Edge of Oblivion
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: 1 year before TLO, a surge of power that was unrivaled by anything was felt. The Olympians and Titans declared a ceasefire, and opened a tunnel to Tartarus, to search for what the power could have been. 1 year later, Percy and his small team are in the endless caves, when they find something that will change the fate of the gods forever. Warning: Blood/Gore, SLASH! OC shipping
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

1 Year before what might have been the final battle, a rumble was felt. A surge of power so big, it was unlike anything after the destruction of the primordial god, Ouranos. Both Olympus and Othrys had sensed it, so a ceasefire was drawn between the two sides, and both investigated the rupture of energy. Finally, a dracaena arose from Tartarus, but unlike all her brethren, she was not prepared to eat demigods. She had seen something coming from the depths of Tartarus, a white, green and blue wave, that surged past her, into the infinite expanse of the humongous caves.

And so, the search began, with Olympus turning camp half-blood into a small fortress, and bringing forth all demigod children that were alive. Then, combining the powers of all the gods, they opened a gateway, directly to the highest cave in Tartarus, and lit all of Tartarus up. And, 5 caves down, the city of Trox was founded, and with that, the start of the great search had begun.

Of course, we cannot be forgetting our great hero Percy. He was the first one through the

gate, and helped build the city of Trox. And, he was among the first to go down, and explore the caves of Tartarus, searching for whatever had made that source of Energy.

But, who's to say that this power is a person? Or even a living thing? Little do they know what is coming for them, and the hell that will soon follow…

**AN: Yes, this is a MULTI CHAPTERED fanfiction, so I will be writing multiple chapters. Don't worry about me not having ideas, as I have this story planned out. Also, this may or may not contain some slash pairings (Don't judge, it's what I write), but that doesn't mean Percico.**

**Anyways, good day to all, and expect the next chapter shortly ;) Bye all**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

Percy was expecting, and actually waiting patiently (something that would have been foreign the the demigod a year ago) for the messenger to arrive at his house in Camp Half-Blood. The youth was riding a small horse, and was sweating heavily from the trip from Trox to here. He brought the usual message: The rest of Percy's group was ready to once again start exploring, and they were waiting for him to join them. So, with a heavy sigh, the son of Poseidon, and one of the most powerful demigods leading the raid on the seemingly endless caverns, got his light armor and sword ready, mounted Blackjack (who was complaining about how tired Percy was nowadays), and headed to the Entrance to Tartarus.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

"We've been waiting for an hour. What's your excuse this time?" Percy was greeted to as he walked into the large and elegant house, that of course belonged to the girl who was currently chewing him out for being late.

"You know, it's just a 10 kilometer distance between here and my house. Not long at all." Percy retorted with a sigh, as Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at him while Will, Silena, Beckendorf and Cecil laughed silently at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Then get a house in here." Percy started to open his mouth, but Lou was faster. "I don't care that it's a little dark. This place has its own little, or should I say huge lamp that circles around this ridiculously large cave."

They were currently in Trox, the only city built in Tartarus. It had 20 foot high and 4 feet thick walls of obsidian, could easily house the 900 people that lived here, and was built on a weird sloping hill that looked over the enormous cavern, in which the gods put a huge ball of fire, that rotated and moved exactly like the sun. It was a fortress that had been built with the help of gods, and stood no chance of being destroyed by anything except gods.

Percy sighed, knowing he had no choice but to stop arguing against Lou. She could make even the gods shut up with her way of words, and insults.

"Now come on." Lou said as she reached for her staff and sword, and the others picked up their own weapons. "Lets do this."

**A.N: Well, that was a short chapter. But hey, it still gave some insight to this AU. I hope all of you liked this story. The next chapter will be coming out really soon, and we will be seeing lots of action in that one :) But do remember that every favorite, review and follow I get shortens the time to the next chapter, so do those 3 things please! Bye all, see you guys shortly.**


	3. Chapter 2: The discovery of the Gateway

**Chapter 2: The discovery of the Gateway, or; The first fight and the first flight**

"Well, this is boring as hell." Will remarked as the group trudged through a particularly dark pit, only lit by the large fires coming from the holes in the pit wall.

"No shit sherlock." Lou responded as she mumbled to herself about dark caves, and crappy adventures. "This is the worst cave ever."

"Lou, you say that about every cave. Literally." Silena remarked as she gracefully walked beside Beckendorf, who quietly nodded and added "She's right".

Lou rolled her eyes before trudging on ahead into the darkness, her staff lighting the way for her friends. They were walking through a previously uncharted cave system, one much deeper than those the average team went through. But this was not the average group, and they were ready for anything.

Or, well, almost everything, which did not include a hydra that somehow hid in a small burrow, and surprised everyone. And spat a ton of acid over everything, melting both the walls of the pit, and the few torches on the wall, which Lou immediately ran over to relight. Without light, they were totally screwed.

"Crap!" Yelled Percy as he ducked under a flaming ball of venom before turning around and running towards the hydra, with the intent on cutting it's head off. "Beckendorf!"

"You got it Percy!" Beckendorf yelled as he sprinted, alongside Will, straight towards the head Percy was aiming to sever. "Standard hydra procedure-" Percy began, before a huge fireball almost burned his face off, and the hydra, being the smart ass it was, started biting it's own heads off to grow more. "Never mind, we need advanced procedure!"

Will swerved about 20 meters away from the hydra before running up a short ledge, and preparing to fire burning and sonic arrows at the hydras eyes, mouths and limbs. Percy and Beckendorf both ran at the same pace, straight towards the closest head, while Lou joined Will on the ledge, and started raining down fireballs from her staff. Silena and Cecil, on the other hand stealthily moved around the hydra, getting into position to take down any stray heads.

Percy swore violently as the hydra just narrowly missed biting his entire arm off. This was far larger than the average hydra, and was much more nimble and powerful too. However, it apparently wasn't fast enough, as Percy jumped up and severed two of it's heads, while Will fired a burning arrow into one stump, and Beckendorf sliced the other one in half with his burning hot sword.

This continued on for about 15 minutes, during which everyone had suffered at least some minor injury. It finally ended when Cecil jumped up and saved Silena, who was stabbing one hydra head in the eyes from being eaten by another head by slicing it down to the stump, while Percy cut off of the head Silena was stabbing. With the fight done, Lou decided to jump down from the 6 foot high ledge, and with infinite grace, fell, stumbled, tripped then rolled her ankle.

"Crap! Ah, fricken cliff!" She screamed as she stumbled around, trying to regain control of her foot. Everyone, even though they had just almost been killed, broke out into sniggers at Lou's foolishness. Percy, even though he was getting a kick out of the whole thing, knew that it was time to move on to the next cave. "Come on guys." He called out and beckoned to the small group. "Let's go."

Of course, this resulted in much grumbling, especially from Lou, who was currently trying to limp around as dignified as possible (without much success). The group eventually hobbled on, until a large buzzing noise filled their ears.

Everyone immediately looked over to Lou, who just shrugged and continued limping, until they heard the strange buzzing noise again.

Cecil, looking around the cave, noticed a small crack in a wall to the left. "Guys." Cecil said as he gestured to the wall. "I think I found something." Immediately, everyone stopped and looked at the wall. The group exchanged a glance, before Beckendorf pulled out a collapsable war hammer, and smashed the wall repeatedly. After a few blows, the wall caved in, and revealed a huge cavern. Everyone stopped, glancing at each other and the cave, before Percy, albeit with a sigh, walked into the crack in the wall, and walked up to one of the hills.

He was totally unprepared for the huge blast of power that took him off his feet, and knocked everyone back a few steps. Everyone started to run forward, until the cave started rumbling, pieces of the cavern roof falling down. "Percy!" Lou yelled, but not before Percy glanced over the hill, and saw a flash of gold, blue and white, and a large, wierd circular structure standing upright.

"Percy!" Lou yelled again, and Percy ran down the hill, and the group sprinted off towards the caves from which they had travelled here. They eventually stopped running when the rumbling had stopped, but Percy had perfectly seen what was in the cave. He knew what that structure was.

It was a Gateway, armed and prepared to transport whatever in hell was going to come here. And he knew, without a doubt, that they had found the source of the power quake a year ago, and that the long search, was coming to an end.

**DUN DUN DUN! Dramatic ending there. No cliffhangers, at least not yet :p, but soon enough we'll be seeing the olympians, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and everyone else! Remember, every review boosts my work efficiency, so review away my lovelies! See you all in a week or 2!**


	4. Chapter 3: The hunt for the Gateway

**Chapter 3: The expedition to find the Gateway**

"Come on guys! We're almost there!" Cecil cried as he leaped from rock to rock, followed by the rest of the group. "We're trying! I'm a child of Aphrodite, not Hermes!" Silena cried as she desperately tried to catch up to Cecil as he nimbly lept along the cave/pit wall. The group had just come up from the huge cave where the portal and the rumble were located. Percy had told them of what he had seen, but right as he finished another rumble rocked the caves they were in, and the group fled to Trox.

The entire group was sweating hard, except for Lou Ellen, who was teleporting from cliff to cliff, and laughing at the misery of her team, as they grumbled on and on about how Lou had it lucky in being a child of Hecate. This continued until another rumble was heard, and the group immediately started rushing to Trox, Lou completely ditching her friends as she teleported away with a pale face.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU FOUND A PORTAL?!" Screeched a voice across Olympus, coming from a certain daughter of Athena. "Yeah Annabeth. My group actually ventured down to the Deep Pits, **(A.N LOL I'm sorry about the location name hehehehe) **which you were against going too, and we found a possible source of the surge." Percy told Annabeth smugly, before Annabeth slapped his arm blushing, as they walked to the council room. As soon as Percy's group had arrived in Trox, they had immediately split up, telling all the major leaders of the expedition about the gateway Percy had seen in the cave. Currently, Percy and Annabeth were walking towards the Olympian's throne room to tell the council about what had been seen.

"Percy, this is excellent news! If this… Gateway, you say, is the source of the power, we could potentially find out how and why it cause the surge." Annabeth said as she started to speed walk towards the throne room. Percy sighed, already knowing what this would mean. Telling the Olympians meant a large scale raid on the caverns, and a large scale raid meant lots of time and energy spent guiding a small army through Tartarus. Time that could have been spent playing Call of Duty or Assassin's Creed.

Eventually the pair finally arrived at the throne room, and just before they were about to enter the throne room, Annabeth leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear "Maybe, um, when the raid starts, we could be in the same little group?" Percy turned around, his mouth opening, but just before he could reply, a booming voice from inside the throne room yelled out "Come in."

Percy and Annabeth turned, and walked into the throne room. It was majestic and grand, with statues of the gods made of quartz, and the stars and constellations twinkling above. But the most stunning part of the room was the gods themselves. They each had their own throne, with Hephaestus' throne being made from mechanical scrap, and Zeus' throne being made from clouds, quartz and pure lightning.

Immediately, all the gods, who were chatting amongst themselves, looked over at the 2 heroes, and then at Zeus, who boomed "Why are you here Perseus, and Annabeth?" Percy gritted his teeth, and almost let a retort, but Annabeth stealthily stomped on his foot, and said "Zeus, gods of the council, the group of my friend Percy has found something that could impact the entire course of the expedition, or the godly world." The gods looked among each other, wondering what it might be.

"Well, what is it than, my daughter?" Athena asked curiously as she stared at her daughter and Percy. "It is a gateway, one that released a pulse of blue, green and gold, before shaking the bottom caves of Tartarus roughly." Hermes, Demeter and Aphrodite gasped, while Poseidon, Athena, Hera, and Zeus glanced at each other before Zeus nodded. "Very well. We will contact the strongest teams, and organize a search for this gateway. Let us hope it does not end like the last one…" Zeus replied as he shook his head while thinking of what had happened to the poor souls who went into the lost caves, searching for the source of the surge.

"I indeed hope so. Thank you for your time lord Zeus, and all of the other gods of the council." Annabeth said as she bowed to the gods, while they inclined their heads towards her and Percy, aside from Ares, who was jumping up and down is his throne, giddy with happiness at another large raid. Annabeth and Percy left right after that, not wanting to get tied up in whatever discussion would happen next.

"Oh yeah, about the group thing, I would be glad if we could be on the same team." Percy said to Annabeth as she smiled at Percy, a slight blush on her face as she said bye and ran off to get ready for the upcoming raid.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

"So, are we ready to head into the tunnels?" Percy asked his small group, consisting of Will, Annabeth, Nico and a few more warriors. There were 5 groups, each containing 7 to 10 warriors. They would each split up, but would rendezvous at specific coordinates.

"Pretty sure I am." Nico told Percy as the rest of the group stood up, ready to move on into the tunnels. Percy inclined his head towards the group, before pulling out a map. It showed the route they needed to take, and where they would stop and rest with some of the other groups. "We're going to take this tunnel until the Giant Caverns, which we will hopefully reach in a few hours. There we will rendezvous with Lou's group, before heading with them down to the deep pits, which was the location where we found the portal. Do you understand?" The other group members nodded. "Yep. We get it." Will replied, before slinging his quiver of arrows over his shoulder, and walking into the caverns. Percy and the group followed soon after.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

"Yaaah!" Percy screamed as he sliced a laistrygonian giant in half, before moving on and saving a son of Hermes from a group of spear-wielding dracaena. Percy looked around the cavern. There were only a few monsters left, but everyone was absolutely covered in dust. They had been ambushed by about 50 monsters, but thankfully no one had suffered any serious wounds.

"Hey there!" A female voice ran through the cavern. Percy and the group turned, to find Lou Ellen's group, similarly caked in dust, but without any major wounds, and only a few cuts here and there. "Hi Lou." Percy said as he walked over to the girl, whose light armor and clothes were dirty and dust-covered. "How you doing?" "Good. Just got into a nice little fight. Silly monsters, thinking they could kick my ass!" Lou laughed as she walked over to Percy, clapping him on the shoulder, before looking over his shoulder and seeing Will, hunting for any arrows that were scavengeable.

"Will!" Lou yelled as she walked over to Will, who looked over and saw Lou. A smile grew on his face, and he jogged towards Lou, who held her arms out for a hug. Will carefully walked forward, but just before they embraced, Lou tripped him, and shook all the monster dust on her off onto him. "LOL!" She yelled before running away, as he got up with a slightly frustrated, but happy look on his face.

Percy chuckled as he saw the scene, before turning towards the group of warriors who were amassing before him. He sighed, knowing that this briefing would be quite long.

"Alright everyone, now that we have gathered in the Giant Caverns, it is time to breif you guys on where we're going next." Percy said, and as he expected, about 10 hands shot up. "Ok everyone, put your hands down." Percy said as he gestured for them to lower their arms. "After this briefing, we are going to spend 15 minutes getting suited up and ready for the next journey. This time we will be heading for the deep pits, in which lies the area where I found the Gateway. However, stay cautious. Many of the Tartarians lie in wait for us. Just a few days ago I was almost killed by a gigantic hydra, so stay alert. We will rendezvous with the other groups in a small cave just before the cavern that contains the Portal. Do you understand?" Percy said, showing them the areas on the map as he talked. When he was finished, everyone nodded. They were ready to go in.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

It was a relatively boring journey to the next rendezvous point, as no monsters had actually jumped out yet, and mostly all the tunnels were small and narrows, so there was not much room to move around.

"Come on guys, let's keep moving! The lack of monsters means that it will take far less time to get to the rendezvous point!" Percy yelled as he tried to encourage the group, who were bored out of their minds, to hurry up and actually show enthusiasm. Unfortunately, this was met by a bunch of groans and moans, especially from Timmy, who was so bored that he was falling over. "Note to self," Percy muttered under his breath. "Don't bring Timmy along again."

Finally, the group heard shouts from up ahead, and immediately everyone perked up, eager to finally fight some monsters. "Come on guys!" Annabeth yelled as she sprinted forward towards the possible fight. "Last one there has to hold Timmy up!" Immediately, everyone ran forward, including Percy, who sprinted as fast as he could, and Lou, who just teleported forward ahead of the group.

When they arrived at the battle scene about 30 seconds later (Timmy was last. He just stumbled around before tiredly pulling out a bottle of lethe water and smashing it in a giant's face.) everyone ran forward and engaged an enemy or two. There were about 100 monsters here, including hellhound, dracaena, giants and more evil baddies, who surged forward, trying to destroy a group of about 12 demigods, who were having a little trouble slicing through the horde.

Percy spotted Silena and Beckendorf fighting together, working as a pair to trick giants (and then brutally chop off their heads). He also saw another group come out of an adjacent tunnel, looking just as eager as his warriors were to fight.

"DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!" A snakelike voice screamed behind Percy, and he ducked, before stabbing the dracaena in the chest. "AGH!" It screamed before dissolving into nothing but golden dust and dirt… all over Percy, and who doesn't like a nice little (HUGE) dust bath?

As Percy spat out the monster dust in his mouth, he cleared his eyes of dirt, which enabled him to see the last of the demigods finish off a couple laistrygonian giants. He looked around, not seeing any injuries or casualties, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Percy, you alright?" Annabeth said as she walked up to him, before noticing the large amount of monster dust caked on his front. Annabeth chuckled before shaking her hand through his hair, taking out the large amount of dust that had settled there. "Thanks Annabeth." Percy said as he continued to wipe his armor clean of dust. "Your welcome Percy, now come on, Will's leading us to the cavern that contained the Gateway. We're about to leave, so I would advise you to get ready to go." Annabeth said before turning and trudging off to follow Will. Percy sighed, before running after.

Percy ran up to near the front of the group, where Lou Ellen moved to walk beside him. She immediately wriggled her nose at the smell of the monster dust, and backed away slightly. "I've finally found Lou repellent, huh?" Percy said to Lou with a smile, before she smacked him. "More like human repellent." Lou retorted before running over to a child of Dionysius, who was passing out juice boxes to the warriors in the group. Percy looked around, noticing that no one was standing within 3 feet of him.

"Looks like Lou was right." He said to himself, before gazing ahead. It was the tunnel that lead to the cave with the Gateway. Percy was so caught up thinking about the Gateway that he didn't notice the tunnel rumble and groan.

Everyone stopped as the Tunnel rumbled again, but just then, someone stumbled in from around a corner. It was Cecil, who was sprinting back as fast as possible. He stumbled over to the front of the group. "The Gateway- It- it's shini- ing, really bright *pants* and something came out of it-" Just then, the cave rumbled again, with a huge bright light shined in front of the group

"Fall back!" Percy screamed as the rest of the group ran back to the city of Trox, followed by a flashing wave of Gold, Blue and Green light.

**A.N: My gods! Will the expedition members ever see the Gateway again? What's causing those rumbles and shakes? And most importantly, will I get enough reviews to post again? Remember, reviewing boosts the speed of the next chapter by one day, so REVIEW! Thanks, you guys are awesome! PFUR**

Vocabulary:

Deep Pits: An area deep in Tartarus. Almost untravelled, and contains very strong monsters.

Giant Caverns: An area around the middle of Tartarus. It's name is self-explanatory, and Trox is in one of them.

Tartarians: Monsters who betrayed the Titans, choosing to retreat to Tartarus instead of make a peace pact with the Olympians.

Surge: Another name for the great wave of power that happened a year ago in Tartarus.


	5. Chapter 4:The Retreat and the kidnapping

Chapter 4: The Retreat and the kidnapping (Good job Percy) (Spoiler alert!) (Little too late don't ya think me? :I)

"What the hell was that?!" Annabeth yelled at Percy after the group had finally arrived in Trox. They had been running for quite a while, and thankfully there were no monsters on the long sprint to the city.

Percy sighed as he answered Annabeth. "That was the exact same thing as what happened last time my group entered that cave." "Well, does it have a repulsion system or something? Because at this rate there's no way that we're going to get to that infuriating Gateway!" Annabeth screamed as she stormed off to the library (her home away from her home on Olympus) in Trox.

Percy sighed as he watched the angry daughter of Athena storm off. There was a tapping on his shoulder, and Percy turned around to see Lou Ellen standing there, glaring at him. He was about to speak, but Lou clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What the actual hell was that?" She asked Percy, who had gotten Lou's hand off. Percy sighed again, not quite ready to repeat the process with Lou. "Cecil saw something come out of the Portal. Tell me, if a mere pulse of power that big came from the gateway, how strong could something that came out of it be?" Percy responded as understanding flooded Lou's eyes.

"Oh…" Lou said softly as the anger dimmed from her eyes, but was followed by despair. "How will we stand against… something like that, with that amount of power?" Lou whispered before walking towards her house, throwing one last glance over her shoulder.

Percy sighed, looking back as the last of the group walked into Trox. He looked back at the caves, before narrowing his eyes.

He would find what was in that cave.

LeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreakLeMagicalLineBreak

Percy trekked alone through the caves, making sure to burn the walls with flame from his torch, so that he could keep track of the path. He looked around in the dim light, having sort of memorized the path that his group took the first time down here. He continued onward before after walking a few minutes, he walked right into a large chamber, filled with monster dust.

He started to smile at the work his group had done, before he realized that this was very recent. Percy frowned as he walked into the cavern, poking a few of the piles of golden dust.

Right as he poked the last pile, a small scream came out of it. He quickly shooed away the dust, to find a small karpoi, it's legs cut clean off. The small monster groaned in pain, before staring right into Percy's eyes. "Kill me…" It whispered, before breaking into a coughing fit. Percy's eyes widened as he beheld the karpoi, wincing at the pain it must be going through.

Percy drew his sword, before laying right on the grain spirit's chest. The karpoi smiled a little, before glancing up at the young man, who after 15 seconds had not yet stabbed him. "Hurry up!" The grain spirit yelled, before Percy glared at him. "Who did this?" Percy asked. The small monster grunted, before moving up, looking straight into Percy's eyes.

"It was a warrior wearing a white and green robe, who had come out of the portal. He strode right into our camp, with no weapons. We lunged at him, ready for something to eat, but out of nowhere, he pulled out a huge sword, threw it 20 feet in the air, and I don't know how, but jumped up and still holding it, swung it right into the ground, slicing through 10 giants. The rest of us tried to flee, but he pulled out enough weapons to outfit a group of soldiers, and with knives, spears and a bow, killed the rest of us. I tried to jump on him, but he cut my legs off with a thrown knife. I've never seen anything like tha-" The karpoi told Percy, before collapsing into a coughing fit, struggling around the demigods grip.

"Wait! Who is he!" Percy yelled, before the karpoi dissolved, the throwing knife that had just sunken into his head falling to the ground.

Percy leaped backwards, just as another knife sank into the ground where he had just been. He darted up, getting ready to fight, but unable to see anyone in the darkness.

"Who's there!" He yelled, before someone, or something hurtled towards him. He instinctively dug back into a defensive position, his heels sinking into the ground and his sword ready to deflect the katana aimed right at his face.

Percy parried the sword, and it's owner lept back. Percy finally got a clear glimpse of the warrior, and true to the grain monsters words, the warrior had a white cloak, which covered his head and face. The cloak had green stripes running over it in elegant patterns, and with Percy to the right of the person, he could see that the inside of the cloak had many instruments of killing, namely a bunch of darts and throwing knives.

The person was 5 foot 7, but with the cloak putting a shadow over his face, Percy couldn't see anything. The cloaked figure threw his katana to the side, where it vanished in a wave of blue magical energy. Percy immediately decided to capitalize on the opportunity, rushing forward with riptide, although ready for anything.

This person had killed an entire cave full of monsters, and was probably not to be trifled with. However, there was no way Percy could back out now. That person had superior magical energy, with the sword-disappearing act.

Just as Percy swung his sword at the figure, he/she ducked under the slash, and dodged the next few strikes, before front-flipping over Percy, and proceeding to deliver a roundhouse kick to his side, followed by 3 more kicks, a bitch slap and an axe kick over Percy face, which knocked the son of Poseidon face-first into the ground.

Percy groaned as he got up, before the figure slamed a fisht into his stomach, and Percy fell over onto his back. The figure stood over him, and Percy was able to make out a serene face with white hair, a serious look and stunning sky blue eyes, before he whispered "Sorry." And chopped the brunette right to the side of his head, quickly knocking him out.

**I am so sorry about my recent hiatus! School and other drama was taking over my life, but it's ended. Just think about that as… an elongated march break :D Thanks for reading peoples. Who is this mysterious warrior of green and white? What has he done with Percy? Where will he take Percy? Will I ever get my homework done? More will be coming in a week's time! Stay tuned (Or just check your email every week ****:I****) for more Edge of Oblivion (Unless I'm a douche and hiatus again…. you never know :) I love this non-existent advantage I have over you guys)!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and New faces

**Chapter 5: Dreams and New faces**

_Percy looked around the campsite. It was evening at Camp Half-blood, but no one was singing songs at the campfire. Come to think of it, no one was there at all. The brunette turned around a couple times, like a dog chasing his tail, before he heard a noise from the arena. Percy spun around one last time, and ran off to see the source of the noise._

_He finally arrived to see Annabeth standing on an elevated platform, talking to all the campers. "Percy has disappeared, and with 15 of our explorers found dead, we must take additional security measures. No one here can go into Tartarus unless they have the necessary skills and qualifications. Do you understand?"_

_The audience nodded, before walking off to their daily activities, chatting amongst each other the entire time. Annabeth waited for all the campers to dissipate, before stepping off the stage and walking off. She turned around one last time. _

"_Percy… Where are you?" She said to herself, before the blonde walked up the remaining stairs. "Wait!" Percy yelled as she walked away, but she couldn't hear anything. _

_Suddenly, the world swirled around Percy as he was warped out of the dreamscape. He ended up in a crowd, where someone was telling the crowd about something. Percy looked around, to find the vast caverns of Tartarus… The caverns where the city of Trox was._

_He looked up to where a person was speaking, to find Clarisse behind the podium. "Because of the bodies found, horribly mangled too, we have started to suspend search efforts for the gateway and Percy. No one is to descend past the Daianerya caverns, and we advise everyone to move up to the mortal world or even to Sub Olympus, if you're a rich asshole. Thank you." Clarisse finished, before frowning as the crowd began clapping. "What, this isn't some prissy little education speech; This is a warning to get the actual hades up to the mortal world! Shut the hell up!" Clarisse yelled, before walking off the stage, muttering to herself about stupid people and stupid clapping._

_Percy chuckled a little, until he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lou. He turned around to see Lou talking to Beckendorf. "Where the hell is Percy?" She asked Beckendorf, who shook his head. "The last I've seen him was when he went back down to see the gateway." Lou facepalmed. "The idiot!" She yelled, drawing some attention from other people. She smiled sheepishly, before walking forward and gesturing for Beckendorf to follow._

_Percy once again tried to talk to them, yelling out "Guys, I'm right here!" But the two turned away, and Percy was sucked out of his dream._

"Hey, wake up person." Percy jolted awake, looking around, to see the white cloaked figure standing in front of him, his cloak blowing in some non-existent wind. The hood was off, and the brunette could clearly see his kidnapper's features, some of which were white hair, a smooth, beautiful face, and sky-blue eyes. Percy shook his head once. He could not get distracted from his priority (escape).

"Um, where the hell am I?" Percy asked, to which the guy rolled his eyes. "Safe." The brunette tried lifting his arms, only to hear a clank. He looked down, to see that his arms were bound behind his back by metal chains. Percy looked back up. "I don't really feel safe with a knife-throwing maniac next to me while I'm in chains.

The white-haired guy looked offended. "Hey, don't call me a maniac. My name's Ikaros. Now get up, we have places to go." He walked forward, and with one hand yanked Percy off ground. "Ouch." Percy said once, as he stumbled forward and slammed into the cave wall. They were in a small cave, with one entrance, which Ikaros was slowly walking to. "Hey, wait for me!" Percy cried, before he ran forward, only to stumble and almost fall again, before slamming into the cave wall next to the exit. "Ow."

"Here, let me help." The brunette looked back to see Ikaros pull out a knife, and walk towards Percy. "Wait, now hold on. We don't have to do it like this!" Percy got out, before Ikaros slashed the metal chains clean in two. "Huh." The brunette said, before Ikaros rolled his eyes and walked out of the cave, quickly followed by Percy.

"Wait, so where the hell are we going?" Percy asked the albino, who was more than a head shorter than him. "Somewhere safe. I knocked you out because there was a group of monsters around the corner. I saved your life." Percy looked down at him in shock. The white-haired teen looked up at Percy, his sky-blue eyes dead serious.

"Um… Thanks." The brunette said, before they continued to walk on.

They walked in silence for about 5 minutes, when Percy suddenly realized that this was an uncharted territory. "Why are we in uncharted territory? This is TARTARUS, not some flimsy dimsy cavern! We could be walking straight into an ambush!" The brunette yelled, before Ikaros turned around and slapped him across the face. "First off, shut up. I have personally mapped out this part of Tartarus, and if you keep yelling like that, we're gonna get attack-"

"Grrrrrrr…" "Shit. Good job asshole." Ikaros finished, as they went back to back, Percy drawing out Riptide while Ikaros pulled out twin daggers, preparing to fight the hellhounds that lept out of the darkness, ready to rip them apart.

**Oh snap, ending right before a battle scene! Well, let's hope that Ikaros and Percy are ready for this battle, or else theyĺl be torn to pieces (I can tell that there's at least one person who wants that). Also, Percy doesn't trust Ikaros yet, but he knows that Ikaros is the only way to get back to Trox, or even safety. Soon enough we'll get to why Ikaros is there in the first place, who he is, and who else might be down in Tartarus! Also, name change is changey :****I **

**FlufflePufflePonies**


	7. Chapter 6: History Revealed

**Chapter 6: History revealed**

"Hi yah!" Percy yelled as he slashed his sword along a hellhounds flank, right after he had dodged it's huge jaws. The hellhound let out a yelp before dissolving into a yellow dust. Percy looked over, just to see Ikaros shoot an arrow right into one hellhound's eye and killing it, before shooting another one in the paw.

The dark hound howled as it flipped over, it's momentum carrying it right over to the white-haired boy, who slashed the hellhound open with his daggers as it flipped by him. Ikaros turned around, yelling "Percy, look out!" The brunette turned around just in time to see a final hellhound barreling straight at him.

Percy dived to the side, just in time to avoid the hound. It growled and turned to face him, before 5 daggers sprouted from his side and he exploded into a burst of yellow dust. Percy looked over at Ikaros, who was walking over to the hellhound to retrieve his daggers. "That was close." Ikaros said, but just as he picked them up a feminine laughter ran through the room.

"What the Hades?" Percy said before he noticed Ikaros staring into a certain dark corner. "Show yourself!" The white-haired boy cried, before a beautiful feminine face appeared in the light, the rest of it's body shrouded in darkness.

"Oh, sweet Ikaros. Just give in. I'll make it quick." She said. "Never!" Ikaros said, as he lept forward, prepared to impale the figure. The woman chuckled, before finally stepping out, revealing a body made almost entirely of shadows, with hair as dark as the night. She let out a burst of dark energy just as Ikaros was upon her, sending him flying back.

"Ikaros!" Percy yelled out, before running to his side. Ikaros rose off the ground, looking alright, aside from a burn mark on his shoulder. "I'll be ok." He said, before rising to face the dark lady, who smiled fiendishly.

"Come and fight me Ikaros. I have waited millennia for my vengeance, and today, I will taste your blood!" Nyx yelled, before forming a long, shadowy sword out of darkness and levelling it to face Ikaros.

Ikaros smiled grimly before pulling out his own glimmering saber from beneath his cloak. The sword glowed a faint blue, with a deep line of cyan straight through the middle. He slashed it through the air, before he and Nyx disappeared, and a single bright ball of energy appeared in the center of the cave.

It steadily grew in size and brightness, until it shone so bright that Percy had to duck away to avoid being blinded. Just after that, a sharp ringing echoed throughout the cavern, accompanied by a flash of light and both Nyx and Ikaros launched out of the sphere, bot twisting in the air to avoid ramming into the ground. Ikaros slid to a stop, before shouting something in a different language that made Nyx hiss as a bright sphere hurtled towards her. Percy stood there in shock before Ikaros sprinted over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cavern.

"I can't defeat her when I'm this weak. Run!" Ikaros yelled, before Percy nodded and both ran out of the cavern, leaving a screaming primordial goddess behind.

"Oh my gods… What was that?" Percy said as they had finally arrived in a cavern a few kilometers away from the cave where they found Nyx. Ikaros turned around. "There is far more going on beyond the knowledge of the titans and the gods. That rupture of power you felt? That was one of my lieutenants dying. The primordials are rising, and after we're off the target, they're going for you next."

Percy's eyes widened as he listened to Ikaros talk. "Wait, what are you anyways?" Ikaros looked Percy right in his eyes. "Tell me; who created this world?" Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the question. "Something about Chaos… I think it created the greek world?" Ikaros chuckled under his breath. "Oh no… He-She-It did make the known world, but a far more powerful being made the worlds.

Percy shook his head. "The world's? Wha-" Ikaros cut in, a small smile on his face. "IN the beginning, the creationary era, a being we call the unknown made a huge but empty space. He cut out holes from the sides of the universe and filled them with plants, rocks and water. And then he created the true primordials. Thousands of gods hurtled from the massive blast of power he unleashed, but the strongest of them was the first: Chaos."

"Chaos and all the other gods staked out their favorite zones, with Chaos' being the largest. Each found small beings there… Humans. But not weak mortals. These were immortal, and wouldn't die unless stabbed, or decapitated, you get the point. Each god or goddess made their own small kingdoms after learning how if the humans prayed, they got stronger. Then the other gods realized that the others had land, resources and humans of their own. Humans that prayed and worshipped the other gods. Humans that could be collected to worship themselves."

"And then began the Aeon of strife, marking the beginning of the empiric era. Humans built cities and conquered others, making and breaking nations around the gods. Sometimes the gods and goddesses themselves fought, whether indirectly or against each other. The great city of Trox was built by Ilithia, and it has never fallen."

"Wars raged, humans killed and were killed. Blood soaked the very core of the world's. The final years were the bloodiest, with the creation of 15 weapons known as the dreadnaught, which were named after the most beautiful flowers to conceal their deadly purpose: To kill other primordials. Finally, the gods saw what they had created. Billions have died, and so had the gods and goddesses, fading away to the void by the hundreds. So, an empire was created, each god and powerful immortal holding their own seat, while Chaos ascended beyond the physical realm, instead influencing the realm through 5 people. Anyways, 12 guards were created to preserve peace around the realm: The Alia' Priyeara. Humans made gods, they had almost as much power as Chaos, capable of breaking other gods by themselves. If you want, I will teach you them later."

"Now, here we get to your part. Before Chaos left the world, he created the free world's, small planes of existence connected by certain energy fluxes capable of transporting objects and living beings. Chaos created your world just recently, a good couple eons ago, but it did something different: Chaos made the world alive, a living being."

Percy's eyes were wide and mouth dropped, trying to comprehend everything Ikaros had told him. Ikaros rolled his eyes, and continued. "Anyways, that world slowly grew a physical form. Gaea. Gaea is still asleep to this day, but she had kids with Ouranos, who was formed out of clouds, and then other gods followed. Stuff happened, yada-yada and this entire greek mythology was born."

Percy opened his mouth, and then closed it. Ikaros started to say something else, but a huge blast knocked both of them off their feet, sending Percy's ears ringing and vision blurry.

Percy looked up, groaning, to find Annabeth and Nico runing towards them, a couple other people peeking in from behind where a cave wall had exploded. Percy stood up, but just as they were about to reach him, Ikaros leapt in front of Percy, holding a dagger and slashed at Annabeth and Nico, who dodged just in time to avoid the blade.

By the time this was over, Percy's vision had cleared, and Annabeth was screaming at Percy to run over to them. Nico had his sword out and pointing at Ikaros, who had 2 daggers out, meeting Nico's cold stare.

"Percy, do you know these people?" Ikaros yelled out, before Nico stepped forward and Ikaros slashed once, forcing the son of Hades to jump back. Percy yelled out yes, but Ikaros couldn't seem to hear, and Nico ran forward, mustering the courage to attack Ikaros.

Wrong choice.

Ikaros rolled under Nico's swing and jabbed him in the knee, which made Nico collapse to the ground. Ikaros was already up and with a dagger at Nico's neck, grabbing a fistfull of Nico's hair to hold him in place, while the son of Hades struggled against Ikaros' grip on his hair. Ikaros looked at Percy but 2 arrows streaked at Ikaros, who dodged one and tilted to the right just enough to send the arrow into his shoulder instead of his neck.

Ikaros propelled himself back with a burst of energy, standing up with a dagger in one hand and pulling out the dagger with his other hand. Nico bolted up, sword at the ready while Will ran beside him, an arrow ready in his bow. Percy looked back between both sides. Ikaros, who had saved him from Hellhounds and Nyx, to his friends, who he had known for years.

Ikaros beckoned for Percy to follow him, but Annabeth ran up. "Percy, come with us! Something happened to the gateway, and Trox is under attack!" Percy looked back to Ikaros, who shook his head once. "I don't know about anyone but me coming from the gateway." Percy looked between the two sides, Annabeth screaming for him to come to them. Ikaros, or his friends?

And that's when he made a choice, and drew his sword.

**After many long months, I have returned! Hail the hiatusing hero! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, but school has been… Difficult, to say in the least. But, with summer coming and LOTS of free time, I know that I will update quite a lot more. Also, I think I'm going to have dear mom 2 out in July. Anyways, I will accept any flames for this story, but good reviews get a cookie. Hope you liked the chapter, Next one will be out in a week or 2.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all, if you read my profile you know I have moved to wattpad! However, if you haven't, now you know I've move to wattpad! So check me out there at user/FlufflePufflePonies. I will be posting new ff's for percy jackson AND throne of glass, as well as my own unique stories!


End file.
